We know who the dad isbut who's the mother!
by hinata277
Summary: The struggle between Inuyasha and Kagome’s relationship still continues, but will things get more complicated when a child appears clamming to be the daughter of Inuyasha and can’t reveal who the mother is or the whole timespacecantinuome will be destroye
1. Chapter 1

**We know the dad…But who's the mom?!**

**The struggle between Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship still continues, but will things get more complicated when a child appears clamming to be the daughter of Inuyasha and can't reveal who the mother is or the whole timespacecantinuome will be destroyed?! Tell me you've seen this coming! InuKag! R&R whatever that is!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rights are reserved fully to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot too isn't as original, so to those who have attempted before I have, they have full rights to this plot too. Anything else that is mentioned that isn't a figment of my imagination, I also disclaim.

Here she comes!

After yet another Kikiyo, Kagome heads to the well. "That Inuyasha! When it comes to love I come in second! Well I won't bother them. Inuyasha can fine the rest of the jewels with Kikiyo!" Kagome said as she jumped into the well. "Kagome!" Inuyasha saide running to the well, but was too late. "Well Inuyasha looks like you did it agene." Miroku said. "Honestly, why can't you pick already." Songo said next to Miroku. "Ya, you two timer!" Shippo said clutched so Sango's arm.

"Rrrr…Quiet you!" Inuyasha said throwing his fist down to Shippo's head. "OW!" said Shippo (obviously) "How can I pick between them. I wish there was some way I could know." Inuyasha said in his mind. Just then a swirl of blue appeared in mid air. A child seemed to have been thrown out of it. "OW!" said the child. The child took out what seemed to be like a minicher version of the Tensiga. Another portal appeared and the child went into it. Then came back. "Huh…?" said the child confused. Then took out a bow and an arrow then faired, another portal appeared. The same thing happened.

"Rrrrr…Vary funny Uncle Shusshomaru!" the child screamed. "What did she say?!" Songo said know the child was a girl. "P-probably just a coincidences!" Miroku said stunned. Just then another portal appears and a letter comes out. The girle picked it up and read it. "What…Why…O well." She said then prepared to run. "That was wired." Saied Shippo. "Daddy Inuya! Daddy Iuyasha!" The girl shouted.

"What!" every one said including Kagome as she sucked her head out because she forgot her bag agene. "Come on lets go after her!" Inuyasha said.

Sorry that's it for now tell me what you think and give me some ideas plz!!!


	2. Who is she?

Authors note: So sorry I didn't up date in a long time but you know with school and all that junk. Anny ways on with the story!

Who is she?

So Inuyasha and every one runs to her. Inuyasha jumps over her and stops here in here tracks. Inuyasha asked in a cool calm voice (you know when he usually stops someone.) "Hey, so what's going on kid?"

The kid replied "Huh?" Inuyasha saide "Why are you shouting my name and adding Daddy to it?!" "gasp Daddy Inuyasha its you!" The girl said jumping on Inuyasha to hug him. "What did she say?!" said Songo with Miroku right next to her. "gasp agene Aunt Songo, Uncle Miroku!" she said jumping on them and hugging them. "Just who are you?" Kagome asked who finely caught up. "gasp Mommy Kagome!" The child did the same thing she did to everyone ells. Every one was stunned at what she just said, but before anyone spoke she jumped down from Kagome and asked "Hey wares Mommy Kikiyo?"

Every one was stunned even more for a bit, until Inuyasha said "Hey! I asked you a question!" The girl looked at Inuyasa and said "Sorry I'll explain when we get to Kiadaies." So they went and where completely confused. "Alight were here, now start explaining!"

The girl look left and right and said "Just a sec it should be coming. Ah… Here it comes!" A blue portal came and a letter fell out of it. She grabbed it. "Here this should explain every thing." She said. Inuyasha grabbed it, opened it and the letter said:

Dear Inuyasha,

No it is not a trap she really is you daughter. Also if Kagome didn't guess she is from the future. I send her here because her family is endanger. So to keep her safe you hade me put her with you. The reason why she calls Kagome and Kikiyo mommy is because the letter that I briefly sent was that so the identity of her mother was to be kept a secret until you found out on your own or kayos would come about. Why you did this was to drop a clue on which you are meant to be with. Hey I'm just doing this for her not for you so shut up and do it or ells you will pay for it.

From,

Sesshomaru

P.S.

Try to protect her around me I know I've changed.

"Well that letter was blade." Inuyasha said. "Well looks like she stuck with us!" Kagome said amusedly so she could try being a mom. "Am I really spots to believe she's my daughter!" Inuyasha said. "Well she does look like you." Songo said. "Ya! If you really look at her she looks like Inuyasha when he's in human form except with his ears on." Shipppo said. "Indeed… For now we are just going to have to believe her." Miroku said.

"Well alright, if you say so. Hey you got a name kid?!" Inuyasha said. "Huh?" She said siting and spacing out when the where observing her.

Sorry that's it for now. I'm so sorry for the wait. Now I have writers block. I need help, can you come up with some names that I could give her, and what to do next please!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews

**Authors note:**Thanks for all the reviews! Ya, I know that there are misspellings, but I can't spell well. Ehehehe… I'm sorry for not updating this story, with homework, projects, family issues, and after all that and more I need time to rest. Plus I hade writers book. I'm doing my homework at the same time while I'm writing this, so wish me luck with my homework. I'll try to write more, and make them longer. **(A MUST READ FOR EVERYONE! AND READ THEM ALL! THEES HAVE SOME IMPORTANT THINGS ABOUT THE STORY, AND THINGS LIKE THAT!)** Here are people I thank for the reviews, and I'll comment about them and stuff.

Thank you:

iheartanime43- Thanks for being my 1st reviewer ever! And as you asked, I'm updating! 

Priestess.Yumi- I'm glade I was you 1st favorite author and story! (I check sometimes my subscribers and reviewers to see if they have any stories I want to read) And I tried to Msg you but I guess you didn't get it because I could have used your help. So next time send me a Msg or something ( I guess I'm not good with doing that on here)

animegirl1o1- Thanks for finding my story interesting, and saying it got better! (I want it to get better every time!) I'm glade you put that because I was thinking everyone was going to say something about the plot. This is as soon as I could get to this. Sorry it took so long.

AquaMiko808- Thanks for saying it was great! As you requested here is an update so you and everyone can see what happens next.

MysticAngel01- Glade it was very, very, very good and well written! And I'm glade you love it, and my OC, and are so exited, and that you can't wait for the next one! Also I'm glade you think she's cute! (By the way how would you know if she was cute, I never sad. She could look ugly.) Jk! She is cute thanks for saying that! (And I guess guessing too) Ehehe. As for how old she is… Your just going to have to guess until I say so! (I WANT EVERYONE TO GUESS!) Ya I know their sort chapters but I have a lot of work to do, and I apparently need along time to relax. But probably during the summer I'll write more, and their be longer! And yes I know that there are a lot of misspelling. I'm working on it, and working on my grammar as well as my story telling. So when I grow up and become an actress and all that stuff I want to publish books. (Yes I will probably still write fanficts on here) But most of all thank you for saying that the dialogue was well written, and that it captures the personalities of the characters!! That's what I was aiming for!! That's what I was trying and wanting to do!! Thank you so much for saying that!!

Thank you everyone! Sorry it was a long thank you but it was needed. Also when I ask people to do something I want you to do it, or I might never update. So read the hole closer. So I guess on with the story!

What's your name?!

"You gotta name!?" Inuyasha asked again (He hates it when people don't answer the 1st time) "My name is… Uh…" The girl stuttered. "Come on spit it out. I'll you have to do is give use your name!" Inuyasha said a little irritated but teasingly. (It's a calm situation why should he get irritated?) "It's Inumika." "Inumika?" Shippo said trying to pronouns her name.

"Yes my mommy and daddy named me it for a special reason." Said Inumika. (I feel a little wired yet proud being able to give and use her name.) "A reason? What reason?" asked Kagome. "I don't know they never told me. I guess they want me to find out all on my own." Inumika said going into a semi deep though of wonder. "Well that's dumb." Inuyasha said snapping Inumika out of her train of thought. "Huh…" she wondered. "What kind of parent would give their child a name for a reason, and not even tell the reason for it." Said Inuyasha. "Apparently you Inuyasha, after all you are her dad." Said Shippo. "Shutup!" scolded Inuyasha hitting Shippo on the head. "Ow! What was that for!? I was only saying the truth!" Shippo proclaimed rubbing his head. "Ya, well maybe you need to keep you mouth shut and watch what you say." Inuyasha said in his usual way when he hits Shippo.

"Now, now, calm down Inuyasha. He is right, but I'm sure you had a good reason. If you matured anyway." Miroku said in his carless way. "Rrr…" Inuyasha started to growl. "I mean you could just have forgotten, and just as well ignore this sweet, sweet girl." Miroku said bending down, hugging Inumika from the side and rubbing his face agents her face. Inumika had a no idea what's going on face, she felt confused, yet a feeling that says that she should be mad and irritated. "Can it Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled turning from Shippo, to Miroku with a fist, forgetting that he could hurt his daughter.

"Inuyash! SIT!" Kogome commanded not wanting him to hurt Inumika. "Ouch!" Inuyasha yelled, his face in the ground. "Come on let me get him just once." He whined in an irritated voice. "So what going to do now Inumika?" ask Songo changing, and ignoring of what just happened. "I'm not sure. I guess whatever you guys are doing." Said Inumika wondering what she can do.

"Well why don't you, Songo, and I go to the shops and buy you some things. Some new close, lots, and lost of shoes, and some toys!" Kagome suggested "Ya, that sounds like a good idea. It would be a great way to get to know you better." Songo agreed. "Ok!" Inumika said gladly. "Waite a minute what about use!" Inuyasha complained. "Well you guys could relax, or train." Suggested Kagome "Fine." He muttered. "Then it's settled the girls will shop to marrow!" Kagome proclaimed and cheered.

**Pleas tell me what to write next, and how the shopping should be! Sorry its short, and it took so long. And there is a reason for Inumika's name besides having Inuyasha's name in it. Tell me what you think it means and I'll try to make the next chapter extra long.**


	4. The morning be for shopping!

**Authors note:** I am SO SORRY!!! (For not updating for a year.) But a lot has happened like my dad's computer exploding. But the good new is I GRADUATED 8TH GRADE!!! But unfortunately I'm going to summer school. :) I'll do my best to update! And I need ideas so if you want to help then say in your review and I'll give you my hotmail address. (but that's it!(sorry my class was doing "cyber safety" and the videos were a little scary) but if it good then feel free) And last but not least thank you to my loyal readers!!! SO ENJOY!!!

* * *

**The Morning be for shopping!**

So latter that night every one went to sleep, except for Inumika. (still wired but I feel proud) (is that a bad thing?) She was up on the roof looking at the clouded sky. "At least it's a little cloudy and I can see the moon just a little" she said to herself "Hey what are you doing up here?" "Daddy Inuyasha?!" She said surprised "I was just looking at the sky" "shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked a little concerned "No I'm like you, part demon and can stay up for hours" "Well your going to be shopping with Kogome, and if she's' anything like I think she is when shopping your going to want as much sleep as you get especially at you age. (you still have to guess here age) "Inuyasha sit" Kagome said (in here sleep) "AWWWWwww give me a break will ya?!" said Inuyasha trying to get back on the roof. "Hehe" chuckled Inumika

The next day (yes Inumika did go to bed) everyone went to the river to eat some fish. Inumika was still asleep so the waited for here out side on the porch. "It's a little hard to believe that that's Inuyasha and Kogome's daughter" said Miroku "ya" said Songo. After a minute of silence "what?!" said everyone except Songo and Miroku

"What the hell are you talking about mine and Kogome's?!!!" "Well you and Kogome seem like the best fit for Inumika. And after all Kikiyo is dead so is it even possible?" Miroku tried to explain. "Shut up that could vary much be Kikiyo's kid!" shouted Inuyasha blindly.

"What do you mean by that Inuyasha" said Kogome (yes that is her 1st line in this chapter) "Uhh…" do I need to say "Unnn… whats going on what's with the noise?" said Inumika rubbing her right eye (cute I know!) "Awww Inumika you look so cute when you wake up!" said Kogome "Che" said Inuyasha softly "Sit" said Kogome (Inuyashas usual yelp when this happens) "Come on Inumika (she grabs her by the hand) Songo lets go shopping" "Ok wait up Kogome" said Songo getting up and keching up to Kogome "Mommy Kogome did something happened" said Inumika "it's nothing" said Kogome "Hey what's her problem?" said Inuyasha Miroku and Shipo just looked at each other and went "huh" *blink blink* *blink blink*

* * *

Well that's it for now, sorry this is short as well but I'll update may be to marrow./? So tell me how the shopping day should go and I will do my best! (sorry I got a catch frays now) So see you next time :)


	5. Shopping Day!

**Authors note:** I at least wanted to get one chapter in before the new year! XP But hey I have not gotten enough views to motivate me (or ideas you decide). I only got one comment, AND IT WAS SO RUDE!!!

**Otherchik11:** I like it so far and think you should update it but not without proper spelling and grammar. If not, please DON'T continue the story!

HOW RUDE!!! For one thing spelling and grammar are not good reasons why I should not continue! If it bugs you so much then why don't you be one of my editors! (I could say that rudely or nicely), or you can just shut up enjoy the story and correct it on your computer! I mean who doesn't make mistakes when they are writing! Its more of the story to me then the errors, and the more errors could mean that they are just so exited on there idea that they can't focus on the grammar and spelling. I don't know about you but that is how Inuyasha and the rest of the characters talk and act! I know because I want my story to sound vary authentic to the actual story! I work hard as the creator of the anime and manga! I'm not saying your wrong, but I'll say the same to you as I do to everyone else… "you need to work on your wording" (I even told one of my teachers that XD). People will understand you and you won't sound rude. (Unless you were trying). Your better off that way!!!

Well I am glade I got that off my chest (though not all of it). Sorry for the long wait and rant! (unless you skipped it) So lets get to it!

* * *

**Shopping Time!**

"RRRRRRrrrrrrrr that Inuyash!!!!" said Kagome clenching her fist. "Mommy Kagome… that hurts" whimpered Inumika. "Now now lets just forget about all that, remember were suppose to be shopping for Inumika" said Songo. "Your right Songo! Lets forget about that old dog and focuses on the new puppy!" "I'm I the puppy in this?" Inumika said shivering at Kagome's wired face.

Meanwhile…

Inuyasha was cutting down trees! "Inuyasha, cutting down trees won't make any thing better." said Miroku sitting on the grass. "Ya it stopped being funny a looong time ago." said Shipo who was right next to Miroku "Well I'm not here to entertain you now am I." Inuyasha said as if he was in thinking mode. "What's the matter Inuyasha, already missing your fair daughter and mother?" Miroku said in his most teasing way. "What?!" "Its only natural, after all she is like a puppy looking for her daddy. Poor poor Inuyasha he's already acting like a father when we're not even sure she's really your daughter." Miroku tried to explain. "Ya but isn't acting that way naturally mean that she really is Inuyasha's daughter?" Shipo pointed out "Hmmm you may have a point there." "Hold it who said I was acting like a father?!" Inuyasha said in the usual manner.

At the shops…

"Ooo… this would look so cute on you Inumika!" Kagome showed her a really cute purple and red sun flower kimono. "well…" "How about this toy isn't it cool!" Songo showed her a crocodile that could open his mouth! "That's not for her!" Kagome said pulling Inumika away. "Look! Wouldn't this ribbon go great o the kimono?!" "Well um…." "What's the matter Inumika? You haven't said a thing sense we got here?" noticed Songo. "Well its just that….. Daddy Inuyasha would always pick stuff for me to wear and he would always bring me toys that he made that were cooler than the stores. Mommy would do my hair and shoes. Than Daddy Inuyasha would yell and do it himself." Inumika laughed at the vary thought. "It's not that I don't like mommies style its just that like it when Daddy Inuyasha does it, and the same with you guys I appreciate it, but it just makes me miss home." Inumika looked down sadly. "Awww… Come here" Kagome came and hugged her. "I'm sorry we made you fell that way but you'll see them again soon." "Ya will get you back as soon as we can." Songo said sincerely "For now lets just enjoy the rest of the day! And from now on this is your home too!" Kagome cheered. Inumika just smiled and they went on with the shopping. But then things when back to normal and when Kagome and Songo were distracted collecting thing for her she went into the forest.

"*Sigh* this is why I don't like to shop with them." Inumika mumbled. *Sniff sniff* That smells like…. Uncle Sesshomaru!!!

"Lord Sesshomaru!" yelled Jocken for some reason. "What is it Jocken" said Sesshomaru in his usual manner. "I sense another demon, its like Inuyasha, but its weaker." "Weaker?" retorted Ren. "Inuyasha could be weak." "No I don't think so. It's best to just go around it." Sesshomaru just went forward. "Lord Sesshomaru?!" concerned Jocken

Inumika fallowed Sesshomaru's sent when she remembered the not: Try to protect her around me I know I've changed.

She wondered how he would be like, and decided to be on her guard herself. It started to get dark and she fell over a root from a tree.

Sesshomaru walked when he saw a girl that tripped and walked up to her. "Sssss ow" whent Inumika. "Well well well what do we have here" said Jocken who was behind Sesshomaru. She looked up and said "Uncle Sesshomaru!!!" "How dare you this is Lord Sesshomaru not your uncle!" Jocken then said franticly. "No its Uncle Sesshonaru!!! He even has that fussy thing!" Hay now get off of him!!!" Inumika sounded so happy as she hoped on him. "That fussy thing that-" "Well now it seems Inuyasha and that little human of his had an off spring." "Tell me girl how old are you and where were you born?" Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind that she was on him. (might be that whole uncle instinct or something). "O I'm not from here. You sent me here from the future!! Daddy Inuyasha told you to send me here so I would be safe! You also said that Daddy Inuyasha should protect me around you because you changed or something! So I'm going to have my guard up!" Inumika jumped down from Sesshomaru, puffed out her cheeks, and put her arms up to show that she had her guard up! (Cute I know!!!) "I see well were are they now?" Sesshomaru asked. "O I escaped when Mommy Kagome and Aunt Sango were shopping for me, and Daddy Inuyasha and everyone ells is at Kiaddes. "I see, and Inuyasha has no idea who the mom is correct?" How did you know?!" "Because I'm smart, unlike your father." you couldn't tell but Inumika saw a smirk form Sesshomaru, a smirk that only she got to see. (for now?!) "Now then its getting late, come."

They walked in some direction.

"Where are they?! It's getting late" Inuyasha said. "Come now Inuyasha its sunset I'm sure that Kagome and Sango are just walking slow, carrying and looking at the sites with Inumika." Miroku said on the porch. "Ya no need to get huffy." "Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled and hit Shipo on the head. "Inuyasha sit!"

"Hey were home just look at all the things that we got Inumika!!!" Kagome was so happy being able to do mother daughter things. "Are you sure that she's going to use all that stuff?" Inuyasha looked at the huge pile that Sango and Kagome were carrying. "Of cores a girl could never have to many close! And just wait next time I will take here to my area and take her shopping there!" Kagome sounded so eagerly!

"Songo is all your carrying is toys?!" Miroku looked as if it was a mountain. "I don't want her to get too bored with her self and there is lots of thing Shipo and Inumika can play together with." Songo just showed Shipo a little drum with two ball attached to it. "I see so your going to be the aunt that spoils the child. I can only imagine what you will do to our child." Miroku seemed quite pleased with himself. Songa just slapped him. "I haven't the slightest idea what your talking about."

"Hey were is Inumika?" Shipo wondered and looked to see if she was under the mess of stuff. "Ahhh were is she?! Songo" a vary worried Kagome yelled. "I thought she was behind you?" Songo pointed. "You guys I can't believe this!!!" Inuyasha yelled. "Lets not stay here and argued, we have to find Inumika! Everyone fan out!" Miroku declared.

Before they could Sessomaru came out from the dark woods, and with him Inumika! "I believe this is yours?" "Daddy Inuyasha!!! Mommy Kagpme!!!" She jumped from Sessomaru and ran strait to Inuyash! "Hey there kid. What did you do to her!" Inuyasha screamed. "Nothing, you should be a little more careful, if she is able to escaped form you that easily then I can only imagine that an enemy can snatcher her away just the same." Sessomaru walked away before Inuyasha could responded. "Bye!!!" said Ren "Bye Aunty Ren!!!" Said Inumika holding the ball. Everyone just looked at her. "Bye Uncle Joken!" "I am not your uncle!!!"

"Look Daddy Inuyasha, Aunty Ren gave me a ball!!!" (it was one of those balls that could be invented in their time.)

"Why did you go with him!! Don't you remember the not?!" Inuyasha sort of yelled (how could you really yell at her?) "Inuyasha sit!"

"Lets just be glad that Sessomaru didn't do anything and that she's back safely" said Miroku. Kagome just went up and hugged her in relief.

"Lord Sesshonaru why did you just let her escape?!" Joken said. Sesshomaru said nothing. "Must be your uncle feeling setting in" Sesshomaru just hit him on the head and purest on. "She called me aunty" said Ren confusedly. "Your much as that girls aunt as Sesshomaru is uncle!" "But she caudle you uncle." "No way!!"

"Well I think she was telling the truth. What do you think Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I think thing will get more interesting."

Latter that night….. (everyone was in bed)

Inuyasha was out side a little bit in the woods.

"Daddy Inuyasha?"

"What are you doing go back to bed."

"But you always let me stay up with you."

"Some how I doubt that."

"Hehe"

"Any way why were you with Sesshomaru? You know hes dangerous"

"Don't worry I had my guard up" Inumika puff out her cheeks again and took the same pose as last time.

Inuyasha just patted her head and smiled.

"Hey I've got some thing for ya. Hold out your holed out your hands and close you eyes."

She did….. And it was a carved little heart that hade something written on it.

"Don't read it unless your alone again or feel scared ok?"

"Ok Daddy Inuyasha!!!"

"Just call me Daddy" Inuyasha said sincerely.

"Ok… Thanks Daddy!"

"Now off to be with you"

"Aren't you coming Daddy?"

"I'll stay up don't worry I'll always be here to protect you"

Inumika smiled and went to bed.

* * *

So that's it for now!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!!!

I would hope to write a little bit mor if I have some support and motivation. I would also like people to give as much ideas as possible. As requested there's Sesshomaru! Pleas make sure you think be fore you write your comment and you;; be in my next authors note as a thank you for commenting!! O and I would love to read your stories to!! I hope we can help each other! So all that's left to ask you is who do you think the mother is? Are you…

TEAM KIKIYO or TEAM KAGOME?!


End file.
